Hetalia One Shot
by Tomoyo Hanizaki
Summary: GermanyxItaly: YAOI LEMON Warning: This my first time role playing and I did it with my friend Athesia


Athesia: Germany sits in his study typng away on his computer. he had to get this done ad send it to his boss before theend of the week. Always better to get it done early than not at all. Me: "Ve Germany I want Pastaa~" Italy slurrs interrupts Germany train of thought by slamming open the door. In Italys hand was a bottle of booze. He stumbled Germanys way clumsily.  
Athesia: Germany sighs already geting a headache. "Italia... are you drunk?" he asks taken aback. he was not expecting this. Me: "Eh whaat arre youu taalkking abouut Gerrma-" Italy slurrs but cutting himself off by giggling goofily. Athesia: Germany face-palms. "Come on Italia..." he says taking the booze from Italy and leading the giggling nation to the kitchen.  
Me: Italys continues giggling while reaching for the bottle of booze drunkly. Eventually stumbling over his own 2 feet and falls abscentmindedly into Germany.  
Athesia: Germany catches italy and carries him to a chair and sets him down. "I will be back with a cup of water..." he says.  
Me: Italys hand reaches out to the green fabric of Germanys clothes and his fingers grasped onto Germanys overcoat with a death like grip.  
Athesia: "I-Italia?" he asks trying to pry Italy's hand off.  
Me: Germanys efforts are in vain as Italys grip doesn't loosen in the slightest. "G-germannyy~" He pushed himself to his feet wobbily. His lips slammed into Germanys with a-not a want but a-need burning throughout his body.  
Athesia: Germany's mind stops functioning. He wanted this? His body wanted this. but Italy was enebated... he slowly pulled back. "F-feliciano... We cant do this while you are drunk... I-If you want it when you are sober... Then okay." he says seting italy back down.  
Me: Italys mind was blurred with fog from the booze and his judgements were clouded. If he could've he would've slammed his lips right back into Germanys but he didn't have the strength to stand back up but sat in a suggestive(srry cant spell it right) position with a look of need.  
Athesia: Germany trys to ignore Italys look of need and goes to get the things he would need to sober up Italy.  
Me: Italy follows Germany with his eyes and starts to feel foggier than he was to begin with. His body begins to wobble back and forth until his body collides with the floor in a loud 'thud'.  
Athesia: Germany Runs over to Italy who was now passed out on the ground. "Just vhat I needed to deel vith..." he lets his accent slip and places Italy on the couch and goes to get the pain killers and a cup of water for Italy when he woke up. God knew he would need it...  
Me: Italys breathing was a soft beat that was almost as soft as a heartbeat. His face flushed with red. A single word escaped his lips. "G-germaanny" In a slurred mumble.  
Athesia: germany blushes and sits in the chair next to Italy.  
Me: Italy rolls over on the couch causing him to slip off of it Athesia: Germany sighs. this was going to be a pain... he picks Italy up Bridal style and takes him to one of the geust bed rooms. that way he didnt fall off.  
Me: Feeling someone lift him up Italys eyes heavily open unrecognized to Germany as he slips his hands around Germanys kneck.  
Athesia: Germany smiles slightly.  
Me: Italy pulls his head in Germanys aiming to kiss him again but failing causing his head to fall softly in the crook of Germanys neck.  
Athesia: germany sighs and sets Italy down.  
Me: Italy doesn't let go of Germanys neck even as Germany sets him down. He smiled goofily. "Germannyy yyou smelll ggood~" He mumbled just to where Germany could hear him.  
Athesia: Germany "Thank you Feli... you need to let go of me."  
Me: Italys goofy smile didn't faulter he just held onto Germanys neck tighter. Finding his chance his lips found Germanys in a burst of want Italy kissed Germany passionately not allowing Germany to escape.  
Athesia: Germay lets himself kiss Italy back.  
Me: Italys hands find their way to the end of Germanys shirt and try to tug it over his head Friend: germany keeps it on. he pulls back. "when you are sober i will say yes. but not right now"  
Me: Italy pouts then starts to feel foggier again and his hands slip from Germanys neck as his body falls into a deep slumber.  
Athesia: Germany goes to get the things from the living room and sets on the edge of the bed.  
Athesia: Germany leaves to go finnish his work. (Time Skip~)  
Me: Italy awakens with a serious headache. "Germanyy"-he whines-"I have a headache~" He whines as he drags himself like a zombie into Germanys room, not bothering to knock.  
Athesia: Germany sighs. "Italia... I have medicine in the room you were in. come on." he says leading him back to the room.  
Me: Italy dragged himself behind Germany crying anime tears. Athesia: Germany Gives Italy two pills and the glass of water. "take these."  
Me: Italy takes the pills as quick as possible. Within minutes Italys headache goes away.  
Athesia: "D-Do you remember what you wanted before you passed out?" he asks.  
Me: Italys head shoots up with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Germanys neck.  
Athesia: Germany blushes, "I will take that as a yes... Do you still want that?" he asks Me: Italys head bobs up and down as his lips meet germanys'.  
Athesia: Germany kisses back some and sits Italy on the bed.  
Me: Italy falls back with Germany on top of him never breaking the kiss only deepening it.  
Athesia: germany licks Italy,s lower lip asking for intrance.  
Me: Italy allows germany entrance as his fingers fumble with Germanys hair.  
Athesia: Germany invades Italy's mouth and explores it, rubbing his tounge againced Italy's.  
Me: Italy lets out a moan of pleasure and pulls Germanys hair roughly.  
Athesia: Germany starts to undo Italy's pants.  
Me: Italy takes his example and jumps to the main idea. He pulls Germanys shirt over his head breaking away from the kiss and finds mouth watering pleasure of what he sees. Germanys bulging muscles made him get an erection. Athesia: Germany blushes and pulls at Italy's pants takeing them off.  
Me: Italys breath was coming in deep ragged breaths as he helped Germany in his mission to leave Italy without clothes on by slipping his shirt over his head.  
Athesia: Germany pulls back to look at Italy. then he then starts to kiss down Italy's cheek and chin.  
Me: Italy moans softly in pleasure as he tugs at Germanys pants excited.  
Athesia: "be patient Italia" he whispers aginced Italy's neck and then starts to suck on his jugular.  
Me: Small shivers run up and down Italys spinal cord at the sound of Germanys husky voice followed by a louder moan.  
Athesia: Germany hums some against his neck.  
Me: Italys hands wrap around Germanys waist and pulls germany toward him in an attempt to stop the teasing Germany was doing.  
Athesia: germany starts to kiss lower.  
Me: Italy closes his eyes allowing Germanys kissess to wander lower and lower. Italy breathed slowly and deeply in an attempt to calm the anticipation in him, needless to say it didn't work.  
Athesia: Germany gets to the waist line and nips softly.  
Me: Italy yelps in surprise and grips Germanys hair.  
Athesia: Germany laughs some. "arn't you one of the countrys of love Italian?"  
Me:"G-Germany"-he blushes looking away-"d-don't tease m-me" Athesia: Germany nods and lifts 3 fingers up to Italy's mouth. "zuck" he says, his accent slipping again.  
Me: Italy looks at the fingers hungriliy, opens his mouth wide and closing it around the fingers, sucking, licking, and scaling his fingers with his toungue.  
Athesia: Germany lets out a low moan. "Mien Gott..."  
Me: Italy sucks harder with more passion face more flushed by the moment.  
Athesia: When germany dubs the figers covered he pulls them out.  
Me: Italy gives a soft moan of protest.  
Athesia: Germany moves so that Italy's entrance was revealed, he puts his fingers up to it. "Are you ready?"  
Me: Italy gave a small nod and prepared his mind and body.  
Athesia: Germany slips one finger in and then ads a second.  
Me: Italy lets out a loud moan of pure pleasure and breathes heavily as Germany slipped the other finger in Athesia: he scissors and serches for Italy's prostate Me: Italy lets out a fit of moans so loud the people next door probably heard.  
Athesia: Germany smiles and keeps serching Me: Italys air was coming in deep ragged breaths and his throat was starting to grow sore from all the moaning Athesia: "Vhere is it?" he mutters Me: "huh? w-what d-d-do you me-mean?" Italy stutters between breaths Athesia: He keeps moving his fingers around surprised that he hasn't found Italy's prostate yet.  
Me: "ahh Germany!" he moaned loudly Athesia: "found it." he chuckles prods that spot again.  
Me: This time Italy screamed in pleasure while screaming Germanys name.  
Athesia: germany adds a third and fourth finger while italy is distracted Me: As the pressure adds the brunette feels something building inside himself Athesia: Germany pulls his fingers out and starts to take of his pants finally Me: Italy barely notices this as his insides settle. He sits up and turns around on his palms and knees.  
Athesia: germany turns Italy back around. "Look at me Italia." he says.  
Me: Italy nods Athesia: Germany slowly pushes in, giving Italy time to adjust.  
Me: Despite Germanys efforts Italy cries out in pain.  
Athesia: Germany mumbles a sorry and keeps pushing in until he is fully sheethed Me: Italy bites his lip to keep himself from crying out again.  
Athesia: Germany leans down and kisses Italy. "Just tell me when to move..." He whispers.  
Me: Italy wraps his arms around Germanys neck and pulls himself closer to Germany, giving a small nod as permission.  
Athesia: Germany starts to thrust slowly at first, testing the waters.  
Me: Italy grips Germanys hair roughly and wails as soft as he could manage which-might i add-was loud enough to be heard in the next room.  
Athesia: Germany smiles and kisses Italy's neck alternating between kissing, biteing and sucking. He starts to trust faster Me: Italy breathed heavily, calling Germanys name when he had enough breath to speak. "I-I'm C-cumming" He yelled Athesia: Germany chuckles and keeps going. "Ich liebe ditch." He says.  
Me: "T-ti a-amo tr-tr-troppo" Italy wails as his seed flushed out.  
Athesia: Germany grones as he feels Italy clamp around his girth. "I-Italia... I-I am c-comming..." He says right before he spills his seed into the small Italian.  
Me: As the Germans seed is shot through the Italians body Italy tips his head back and lets out a releived sigh of pleasure. His face was more flushed then ever.  
Athesia: Germany pulls out and falls next to the small Italian, wraping him into a loose embrace Me: Italy still panting tightens his embrace on the German bare back.  
Athesia: Germany "Italia? Are you alright?" He asks.  
Me: "s , you Germany?"  
Athesia: "that is good Italia... Would you like to take a shower?" He asks Me: Italy nods slightly and grins goofily.  
Athesia: Germany stands up "do you think you are able to walk?"  
Me: Italy grins mischeiviously and shakes his head "nope"  
Athesia: Germany smiles and picks Italy up bridal style, walking to the washroom. 


End file.
